Gomen, aishitemasyo
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: first, sorry this's not recognize, i just sent request category, wish it confirm soon #pray. Story and characters's sett belongs to Kyuugou's manga: Sora o Daite Oyasumi. WARNING: YAOI, BL, klik "back" dengan hormat kalau gak suka cerita beginian Sinopsis: jadi, menurutmu anak kembar itu apa? (kalau mau tahu cerita aslinya-yg dikit beda-cari aja di web penyedia manga)


**i'm not the owner of the pic, characters, and the plot (i just change like my imajination)**

**(c) Kyuugou**

**YAOI, BL, BOYxBOY (warning)**

**click "BACK" dengan penuh rasa hormat kalau gak suka**

* * *

Roku Ichinose

Kei Ichinose

Keduanya selalu bersama

Identik.

Tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi.

Itulah kami, itu yang dikatakan orang-orang. Selain model rambut, rambutku yang lebih halus dibanding Roku, semuanya kami sama.

Ah, aku lupa. Ada satu hal lagi.

* * *

Kalau ada yang bertanya "Siapa pahlawan fovoritmu?" maka aku akan menjawab Roku, saudara kembarku. Dia selalu menyelamatku dalam segala situasi. Segala.

Aku lemah. Kalau bermain dengan teman-teman aku sering jadi objek. Mereka bilang aku seperti perempuan. Baik teman laki-laki maupun perempuan. Mereka selalu membuatku menangis. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa mereka senang menjahiliku padahal aku tidak pernah berbuat usil bahkan mencari masalah pada mereka.

Aku selalu bilang 'tidak apa' pada Roku yang memilih bermain dengan anak yang umurnya lebih dewasa dibanding bermain bersamaku dan anak lain yang seumuran. Tapi, di setiap permainan selalu berakhir dengan adegan aku menangis dan dipukuli teman bermainku. Lalu Roku datang menyelamatkanku. Dia akan mengusir anak-anak itu, membantuku berdiri, menghapus air mataku, dan memelukku untuk menenangkanku.

Aku suka Roku.

Suatu hari ada masa saat Roku mulai jengah dengan kelakuanku.

"Kamu laki-laki!"

Aku hanya diam sambil sesegukan setelah Roku mengusir anak yang menggangguku.

"Sesekali lawan mereka!"

Aku suka Roku. Walau dia semarah itu padaku, tapi dia tetap menjagaku, memapahku pulang.

* * *

Tapi aku mau jadi saudara yang membanggakannya. Jadi, kali ini aku pergi bermain sendiri. Aku bertemu lagi dengan mereka, anak yang selalu bermain bersamaku dan membuatku nangis.

Sepertinya mereka punya mainan baru. Mereka mengajakku. Menyenangkan.

"Ayo Kei yang cantik, berpose dulu!"

Mereka membawa kamera, entah siapa yang membawa. Mereka menyuruhku berpose seperti model wanita yang sering kulihat di TV kalau ada acara peragaan busana, bersama Roku tentunya, walau Mama yang menyetel chanel.

"Aku gak mau!"

Aku bilang begitu karena aku laki-laki. Yang berpose seperti itu adalah perempuan. Lalu salah satu dari mereka nyeletuk.

"Kamu kan perempuan!"

Lalu mereka mendatangiku secara bergerombol saat aku membela diri.

Mereka berbadan besar. Mereka datang bersama membuatku terpojok di dinding gedung tidak terpakai dekat taman.

"Coba buka celanamu! Pasti kamu gak punya kan?"

Aku tetap tidak akan membuka celanaku. Walau aku laki-laki. Itu memalukan. Tapi mereka memegang tanganku dan memeloroti celanaku. Dengan tega mengambil fotoku dalam keadaan seperti itu lalu melecehkanku.

Mereka meninggalkanku. Langit sudah mulai gelap.

Roku pasti sedang mencariku. Aku tidak boleh nangis.

* * *

Keesokannya saat aku bertemu mereka di jalan menuju sekolah bersama Roku, mereka menyelipkan kertas di kantong celanaku. Mereka bilang menungguku di tempat kemarin.

Aku tidak akan memberi tahu Roku, ini masalahku, aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Aku datang ke tempat kemarin, sendiri, meski aku takut.

"Wah! Si cewek datang!"

"Sudah aku bilang aku bukan cewek! Aku cowok!"

"Oh iya, aku lupa! Aku punya foto ini!"

Mereka memperlihatkan foto cetak hasil kemarin. Aku berusaha merebutnya. Merebut beberapa lembar foto dari tiga orang anak laki-laki berbadan besar.

Mereka menangkapku. Seperti kemarin. Dua orang memegangiku dan yang satu melecehkanku. Dia mempermainkanku. Memainkan barangku sampai aku susah bernapas.

Aku bilang hentikan tapi mereka malah tertawa.

"Cewek munafik!"

"Aku bukan cewek!" balasku kesal.

"Kalau bukan cewek harusnya kamu gak mendesah gitu…"

Anak laki-laki di depanku memperlihatkan barangnya yang jauh lebih besar.

"Dan besarnya begini!"

Lalu mereka memasukkannya ke dalam lubang anusku.

"Sakit!"

"Anak cewek gak ngeluh gitu!"

Aku berpikir dari mana mereka mempelajari ini. Anak di depanku ini memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuatku mengikuti iramanya. Walau kesal entah dari mana datangnya aku merasakan kenikmatan.

Walau air mataku mengalir dan memohon berhenti. Entah kenapa aku menikmatinya.

Mereka bergantian melakukannya. Selalu seperti itu sampai lulus SD.

* * *

Lalu saat SMP aku tidak lagi sekelas dengan Roku.

Aku punya teman sendiri walau hubunganku dengan Roku masih baik-baik saja.

Aku merasa ada yang hilang saat tidak ada lagi yang masuk ke dalam lubang anusku. Aku tidak mungkin menanyai teman-teman di kelasku. Aku tidak boleh membuat Roku malu.

Aku tersenyum pada Roku yang baru keluar gedung sekolah.

"Kamu nunggu di sini?" Roku bertanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya."

"Mulai hari ini kita ada jadwal masak kan? Hari ini harusnya Mama, tapi Mama keluar kota. Jadi lebih baik kita masak bersama."

Roku mengangguk dan setuju untuk pergi ke mini market.

Selesai makan aku menyuruh Roku beristirahat.

"Pergilah ke kamar. Aku saja yang mencuci piring," ucapku.

"Oke."

Aku membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring dengan cepat. Lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kututup rapat pintu kamar mandi, kukunci. Kupastikan tidak ada yang masuk.

Aku menggantung hapeku dan memasang wajah Roku. Kuturunkan celanaku lalu duduk di kloset—duduk. Tanganku mulai bergerak pada barangku sedangkan tangan satunya kugunakan untuk bermain dengan lubangku. Agak susah memang karena ini pertama bagiku. Tapi aku sudah mencari tahu di internet. Aku butuh pemuas.

Aku mau Roku.

Aku memainkan barangku dengan irama semain cepat begitu juga lubangku. Awalnya aku hanya berani memasukkan satu jari tapi sekarang dua jari. Ada yang kurang. Ada yang berbeda dari barang kejantanan yang langsung masuk.

Aku lelah, aku tidak bisa bermain dengan anusku jadi aku memainkan barangku dengan cepat. Susah payah aku menahan desahan dan mengatur napas agar Roku tidak mendengar.

"Khhhkkk!"

Keluar. Akhirnya keluar. Entah berapa lama aku ada di sini hingga Roku mencariku dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Kei, kamu di dalam."

Aku berusaha mengatur suaraku, "Iya. Aku sakit perut. Kenapa?"

"Gak. Aku pikir kamu diculik. Ya sudah. Aku kembali ke kamar."

Kudengar suara langkah Roku menjauh. Aku benci ke kamar. Karena aku pasti melihat tempat tidur kami terpisah. Aku benci ini. dulu kami tidur di futon yang sama. Sekarang pisah ranjang!

* * *

Aku mulai punya jadwal sendiri sampai aku bisa mendapat orang yang mau memasukkan barangnya ke dalam anusku. Ini, sekarang menjadi sebuah kebutuhan.

Aku sering berganti-ganti orang. Walau begitu tidak ada yang membuatku puas walau cairanku berkali-kali keluar.

Aku mau Roku. Aku suka Roku.

* * *

Masa SMA kami dimulai. Aku putuskan untuk sibuk di OSIS dan klub memanah. Aku mau jadi saudara yang membanggakan. Aku mau buktikan aku tidak cengeng seperti dulu. Roku seperti jiwanya, dia mengambil klub basket.

Aku sering bermain dengan beberapa anak sepulang sekolah. Pembina OSIS mempercayakan kunci ruang OSIS padaku, jadi bisa kupergunakan dengan baik.

Masa SMA kami jalani artinya sudah sepuluh tahun Mama sendiri karena kematian Ayah. Suatu hari Mama datang membawa seorang pria. Aku tidak mau. Satu alasanku, Roku akan membagi sayangnya lagi.

Jadi, mereka mengira aku tidak bisa menerima ayah baru itu.

Beberapa hari setelah kepindahan ayah baru kami, aku memintanya bertemu di restoran walau jam sekolah. Aku bilang penting. Ya, aku bilang aku menyukainya karena itu aku tidak bisa menerima hubungannya dengan Mama. Tapi aku bilang aku akan mempertimbangkannya kalau dia mau berbagi denganku.

Aku punya satu pemuas di rumah, jadi aku tidak perlu pusing.

Aku sering bermain dengannya saat Mama belum pulang dan Roku ada kegiatan klub dan kerja kelompok. Dua jam. Cukup.

"Mmmh…"

Aku mengulum kejantanan ayah baruku. Walau aku tidak suka aku harus memuaskan anusku yang kesepian. Belakangan ini nafsuku membuncah. Aku memintanya langsung tanpa perlu melebarkan lubangku.

"Nghh…"

Aku mendesah enak saat kejantanan ayah baruku yang begitu besar memenuhi lubangku. Aku memintanya cepat waktu kulihat jam di dinding. Roku akan sampai rumah sebentar lagi!

"Selamat datang Roku!" sapaku saat Roku muncul dari balik pintu.

"Maaf membuatmu masak padahal ini tugasku."

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan masalah."

"Gimana klub memanahmu?"

"Seperti biasa. OSIS juga baik-baik saja. Karena klub basket akan ada pertandingan kalian harus berlatih ekstra?"

Dia mendengung sambil menaiki tangga.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, "Lelah? Mau kusiapkan air hangat atau aku pijat?"

Dia menggeleng sambil melempar tasnya lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"Gak baik loh. Ganti dulu bajumu."

Tapi suara napasnya yang teratur memberi tahuku kalau dia sudah tertidur. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah karena langsung tertidur.

Aku mau. Aku mau. Aku mau menyentuh kulitnya. Aku mau memeluknya. Aku mau Roku. Aku mau dia masuk ke dalamku.

Pikiranku merasukiku, alam bawah sadarku bekerja. Tanganku bergerilya di badan Roku.

"Ngh.. Kei?"

Dia terbangun!

Aku harus memasang wajah tersenyum, "Gak baik tidur begini. Aku baru mau mengganti pakaianmu."

"Biar saja."

Dia berbalik dan menutup matanya dengan lengan tangannya.

"Kamu belum makan loh."

"Nanti saja. Biarkan aku tidur sepuluh menit."

Aku mengiyakan dan merutuki kebodohanku.

* * *

Roku tidak memastikan waktu pulangnya setelah pertandingan, tapi dia bilang dia mau mengikuti acara sampai selesai karena hari ini hari puncak walau sekolah kami hanya sampai babak perempat final.

Kupastikan jam enam sore.

Waktu pergi Mama dan Ayah baru ke pesta kantor Mama adalah jam 4, aku punya waktu dua jam untuk bermain dengan 'teman'ku. Aku sudah menyusun semua dengan rapi.

Kupersilakan mereka masuk saat kulihat mobil Mama hilang di tikungan.

Langsung aku meminta mereka melakukannya.

Dua orang, yang satu sedang menanamkan kejantanannya di lubangku.

"Curang, aku juga mau dong!"

Yang satunya lagi datang padaku menyodorkan kejantanannya yang menegang di depan wajahku, sambil menahan sakit di anusku, aku memainkan kejantanannya di mulutku.

Tepat saat itu aku mendengar pintu digebrak. Kulihat Roku berdiri geram di sana. 'Teman'ku ketakutan dan langsung lari.

Aku kosong. Pikiranku hilang entah ke mana.

Aku berdiri menyambut Roku pulang tanpa sadar cairan sperma 'teman'ku tadi masih tertinggal di anusku, meluncur sempurna di pahaku.

"Selamat datang Roku."

Dia geram. Aku takut kalau dia akan menjauhiku karena jijik.

Tapi, dia menarikku ke kamar mandi dan menyiramiku dengan air. Membuatku menungging dan menyemprotkan shower tepat di anusku.

"Ngh…"

Aku sampai lupa kalau yang melakukannya Roku, karena terlalu senang yang sesaat.

Roku tidak berbicara dan terus menyiram anusku dengan air shower. Lalu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang masuk dan seperti mencari sesuatu. Menggesek-gesekkan pada dinding anusku lalu menyiram shower lagi.

Tanpa bisa melepas kebahagiaan ini walau aku tidak tahu gimana nantinya, aku kembali mendesah.

Kembali mendesah saat aku sadar Roku menambah satu jarinya. Roku memasuk-keluarkan jarinya. Membuatku tidak berhenti mendesah.

Aku tidak lagi merasakan shower di bagian belakangku tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa geli pada kejantanannku saat ada dingin yang menyembur. Ah, ternyata Roku sedang menyiram kejantananku dengan shower.

Aku suka. Apa pun yang dilakukan Roku.

Roku membanting Shower dan mendorongku ke dinding.

"Sakit!" keluhku karena kejantananku yang berdiri mengantam dinding kamar mandi.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Roku pikirkan sampai aku merasakan sebuah benda besar menelasak masuk ke dalam anusku. Langsung sekali hentakan. Sakit memang rasanya anusku mau robek. Lebih besar dari semua yang pernah menjelajah lubangku.

Ah, aku baru tahu kejantanan Roku jauh lebih besar dari milikku.

Aku mencoba menoleh, kulihat wajah tersiksa Roku.

Aku merasakan pinggulku bergerak dan detik itu juga mimpiku jadi kenyataan. Roku memenuhiku. Aku tidak peduli dia akan menghindariku setelah ini atau dia melakukan ini karena marah.

"Ngh…!"

Eranganku semakin jadi saat Roku menggenggam kejantananku dan memainnkannya seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

Aku yang sudah bermain dari tadi jelas mencapai puncak terlebih dahulu.

"Roku- aku-!"

Badanku mengejang, kejantananku mengeluarkan cairan menyembur dinding kamar mandi. Tapi sepertinya Roku marah besar, bahkan dia masih tetap bergerak walau aku mengejang walau kejantananku sedang mengeluarkan cairanku.

Karena aku sudah dimabuk kepayang, tidak sampai lima menit, kejantananku kembali memanas dan berkedut tapi kali ini Roku menutup ujung kejantananku dengan jempolnya. Sama sekali tidak mengijinkanku keluar bahkan irama gerakannya semakin cepat.

"Rok- akh! Roku, tolong aku harus keluar. Sakit…"

Sekuat tenaga kukumpulkan tenaga untuk bersuara. Kakiku juga sudah sangat lemas, gemetar.

Roku melepas kejantanannya dan menarikku ke kamar. Terhuyung-huyung aku mengikutinya. Lalu dia melemparku ke ranjangku. Aku tidak melihat wajah Roku karena lampu kamar mati. Aku hanya tahu dari siluetnya, dia marah.

Sudah sepantasnya dia marah.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Roku duduk di dadaku dan dengan kasar membuka mulutku lalu memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah mencapai batas maksimal revolusinya, berkedut dan memanas. Kurasakan semua.

Roku menggerakkan pinggulnya dan membuatku kaget, tersedak karena kejantanannya yang besar mendesak pangkal tenggorokanku. Dia tidak peduli aku yang terbatuk.

Tidak lama, semua cairan yang terbendung itu keluar dalam mulutku. Dengan senang hati kutelan semua.

Walau sudah habis cairan yang keluar, dia masih belum menarik kejantanannya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan basah menetes di pipiku, Roku menangis.

"Maaf'" ucapnya.

Dia menarik kejantanannya dan beranjak.

Aku memeluknya membuat dia terduduk di tempat tidurku.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maaf. Maaf."

Aku ceritakan semua. Semua dan semua. Termasuk nafsuku yang tidak bisa kubendung.


End file.
